Stargazing
by Golden Lunar Eclipse
Summary: OneShot. PhannieMay: 27. Rituals. - Danny spends an evening going through an old ritual of his.


Stargazing

It was a clear night. Danny took the extended route up to the rooftop of FentonWorks, using the stairs instead of just flying and phasing through the ceiling. Under his arm was a long black bag, the strap digging into his shoulder. He stopped when he got to the special place reserved in his mind for just this task.

A fleeting smile graced his lips before he set the heavy bag down and got to work with a concentrated determination. Bending over, he unzipped the length of it, pulling out a slightly smaller bag, made of softer material. From that, he retrieved a tripod. Click, slide, click, he adjusted one leg, then moved onto the next; click, slide, click. And he repeated the process a third time for the final leg. Swiftly checking the level bubble and making a couple minor adjustments, Danny turned back towards the large opened parcel. He reached in and pulled out a hard-shelled case.

Unclasping the latches to reveal the coveted contraption within, Danny couldn't stop the grin from growing across his face. He removed the telescope from its container, and went about attaching it to the tripod. More clicks and fastenings later, and his instrument was set up, prepared to play the symphony of stars.

His eyes were glowing with a reserved excitement. His smile remained in place on his mouth. He glanced up to the sky and stared at it with a naked view. And then, he leaned forwards, hands on the telescope in anticipation, ready to modify settings as needed.

Danny looked through the little eyepiece, tweaking the focus knob to bring the image from blurred to sharp. His breath caught in his throat as he surveilled the heavens with awe. Thousands upon thousands of stars were shining in the deep, black depths of space. The light that reached him was from some distant past, and he could only imagine what had become of those stars since then. It took ages for their glow to make it all the way here, despite the speed of light; were those stars even in existence anymore?

Danny continued to contemplate while searching for various phenomena and taking the time to observe everything he encountered. A tranquility washed over him as he lost himself in the stargazing. He felt so connected and whole, and by opposition, also as if he was just a tiny and practically insignificant speck in the grand scheme of things. He felt alive, and as if every living being on the planet was breathing with him, all of them part of one. He felt at complete and utter peace.

Much later, Danny stood reluctantly, pulling away from the telescope. He conceded to the time, as it was rather late, and his attention started to return to the reality of his situation, his body gently reminding him that it needed some proper rest. With one last longing glance through the eyepiece, Danny sighed contentedly and began the task of dismantling his instrument and putting things away for the night.

Once it was all packed up, Danny darted his eyes furtively to the night sky again, and then turned to head inside. His satisfied smile never left his face as he retreated to his room, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was also celebrating how great of a night this really was. It had been the first time in a long while that he'd even had the opportunity to spend an evening stargazing, and what made it all the more remarkable was that his ritual hadn't been interrupted by anyone, ghost or human.

Before becoming Danny Phantom, the teen had started this tradition: whenever he got the chance on a clear (and not freezing) night, he'd wander up to the roof, set up his telescope, and submerse himself in the depths of the universe. He couldn't thank his parents enough for his 10th birthday gift, and the gratification he felt for them now had only intensified since then.

Watching the stars gave Danny a sense of freedom that was quite different from the one he felt when he flew. It was more grounded, serene, comforting. Being alive was somehow more meaningful, and he couldn't appreciate his life anymore than he already did. He probably could never properly express just how lucky he felt to be able to enjoy breathing, laughing, spending time with family and friends, saving people, learning, growing stronger, and the simple pleasure of stargazing. Despite his many hardships, all of it was worth it, just to allow him to experience such an absolute sense of peace and purpose.

Danny closed his door, put away his telescope, changed into his pajamas, then turned off the light. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up while lying back into his pillow. His eyes fluttered shut, his mind drifting off towards the planets, stars, and galaxies he'd been looking at earlier, his heart completely content. Danny's night of stargazing left him feeling thoroughly fulfilled.

* * *

-(x)-

GLE - Enjoy the Perseid Meteor Shower tonight if your skies are clear!


End file.
